


Why Flowers?

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [24]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Amused Amy, Charley Brewster & Amy Peterson friendship, Day 25, Don't copy to another site, Flowers, Gen, M/M, Post Movie, Smitten Peter, Writer's Month 2019, confused Charley, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 25Word Prompt: FlowersFandom: Fright Night (2011)Pairing: Peter Vincent/Charley Brewster





	Why Flowers?

“So what kind of flower is it today?” Amy dropped onto the bench across from Charley with a knowing smile on her face.

“Red roses, a dozen of them.” Charley brought the bouquet up from his lap and set them on the picnic table between them. 

“He’s learning, he didn’t send a whole flower store this time.” Amy offered up while hiding a laugh behind her hand as Charley glared at the roses like they had wronged him by being delivered to him. 

“I still don’t understand why he is sending me flowers! Amy this isn’t funny!” Charley whined as he dropped his head onto the table as Amy chuckled at his distress. 

“I can not believe you and I ever dated, I mean how thick are you, Charley,” Amy teased and laughed again when Charley gave her a betrayed puppy dog look. 

“Ammyyyy,” Charley whined helplessly and Amy cleared her throat and forced back her laughter. 

“Okay let's look at the facts, what else has he sent you?” Amy smiled as Charley started playing with the roses as he thought.

“You know about the flowers, so many flowers Amy. He also sent chocolate and well booze but mom took that away pretty fast… He sent me a leather jacket and a VIP ticket to his show tonight…” Charley ran his tongue over his teeth as his cheeks darkened slightly.

“Oh Charley, I love you honestly I do but how obvious are you?” Amy tapped Charley’s forehead playfully. 

“What do you mean?” Charley rubbed at his forehead with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

“Honestly, boys,” Amy muttered before she pushed the roses back onto Charley’s lap making the other teen yelp and clutch them in his arms to prevent them from falling onto the ground. 

“Wear that jacket to his show tonight and bring him flowers for god's sake, he wants to date you, Charley!” Amy exclaimed and watched as realization dawned on the other’s face and then flushed darkly and opened his mouth a few time wordlessly. 

“Oh, okay, yeah I think I have to… Yeah, I have to go,” Charley stammered out and shot to his feet, grabbing his bag and stumbling out of her sight.

“Honestly, boys,” Amy repeated fondly as she pulled an apple out of her bag and bit into it and wondered how their night would go. 

~~/~~

Charley was gnawing on his lower lip as he looked out over Vegas from where he was waiting in Peter’s penthouse. The man had done some redecorating and it was like everything that happened was washed away and Charley was grateful for it. 

“Charley! Did you like the show?” Peter called out loudly as he sauntered out of the elevator, peeling off his fake facial hair before stumbling a bit when he spotted Charley with his new leather jacket on and a blush on his face.

“I liked it, you were amazing up there,” Charley said shyly as he thrust a bouquet of black roses into Peter’s arms.

“I thought umm. I thought that it was time for me to give you flowers,” Charley rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Peter stare at the roses in silent shock. 

“Uh, Amy said that I’ve been dense and obvious for the past while? Do you… You know want to date me?” Charley did not squeak at the last word as his face burned. 

“Kind of yeah, I just thought you weren’t interested and would let me know tonight,” Peter admitted as he held the roses close to his chest. 

“No, I just, wow Amy was right. No, I want to date you, I like you to Peter,” Charley tugged at the ends of the leather sleeves on his jacket that fit perfectly. 

“I guess I’ll have to get Amy flowers next as a thank you.” Peter chuckled as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Charley’s waist, tugging the teen against his chest. Charley blushed as he put his hands on Peter’s chest and tipped his head back and sighed contently when Peter pressed their lips together in a surprisingly chaste kiss. 

“God the things I want to do to you Charley, but I’m willing to wait until your legal.” Peter sighed dramatically and Charley huffed out a laugh against Peter’s chest.

“We can cuddle?” Charley offered shyly.

“You are going to be my death, Charley Brewster, yeah let's cuddle,” Peter said fondly and pulled Charley back in for another kiss.

When Amy received a huge vase of flowers the next morning she just sipped her coffee knowingly and wondering if she would see Charley at school at all today.


End file.
